Inside of You
by Flora Perendie
Summary: Love at first sight is something Shigure definitely doesn't believe in. Yet when he spots her in a club, how could he resist her? ShigurexOC fic. Rated M!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Shigure, or the song used for the fic. Song used: Inside of You by Hoobastank

Warning: **This is rated M** for a little language as well as some graphic make-outs/sex.

A/N: I heard this song in a random playlist last night and got the inspiration to crank this baby out (mostly last night and then finishing it up on very little sleep in the morning lol). Yes, it's another ShigurexOC fic, but I'm afraid it's what I'm good at. Speaking of which, Serina is, in fact, my OC and I'd appreciate you not stealing her. Other than that, enjoy!

* * *

They say that love strikes the most unsuspecting of people at the most unpredictable of times. They say that love at first sight does, in fact, occur on a regular basis and that not all fruitful relationships come from getting to know one another before delving into the more intimate parts of a relationship.

Heh, what a load of bullshit _that_ is, Shigure thought. If that were true, he'd have long since found that perfect woman for him the moment the curse of the Juunishi had broken eight months ago; when he had begun frequently dance clubs like the one he was at tonight.

Then again, life is full of ironic moments.

"_It seems so obvious"_

As he sat back at the bar and sipped at his gin and tonic, Shigure's eyes swept around the room in a lazy manner. The crowd was always the same, despite his frequent change of venue. There were the girls looking for a good time, the boys looking for those girls, the lovers, the giant groups of friends, and those who were genuinely there to just enjoy dancing. Perhaps that's why his eyes passed over her in his first sweep of the room.

"_There's something up with us"_

It was her hair that he noticed first – a shimmer of something paler than skin, but not as flashy as the sequins of the party girls' outfits. His eyes tried to follow her darting movements through the crowds, but she was far too quick and the crowd was far too large to allow him that. He set aside his half finished drink and stood up from his stool at the bar, peering over the crowd as best he could from his slightly higher vantage point.

"_I swear I feel it_

_From across the room"_

After another minute of unsuccessful searching, he made his way to the front of the club to the DJ's stand, hoping the extra foot of clearance above the crowd would help him to spot her again. There was no good reason for him to be looking for her, he reminded himself. Yet, he couldn't help himself. It had been weeks since someone had caught his eye enough to make him even consider seeking them out in the crowded dance clubs he frequented.

Peering over the crowd with the added height of the DJ's stand under his feet, he saw her. In the light of the club he couldn't tell whether her hair or her skin was more pale than the other. Not that it mattered or that he cared – he was far too intoxicated by the sight of her body swaying back and forth to think about it too much. And then he noticed something that made him just a little angry; she was dancing with another man in the center of the dance floor.

"_Not to be forward, miss  
But I think I'll kill myself  
If I never know…"_

He didn't even know why he was angry. It made no sense. He had only seen her for the first time five minutes ago, yet he couldn't help but covet her. He told himself to be sensible, to not do something stupid over some girl who would probably end up being a bimbo anyway. Before he could stop himself, though, he was slipping through the crowds expertly and heading straight for the small area on the floor where he'd spotted her.

"_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?"_

The girl hardly noticed when she came up behind him. It's probably another dancer just getting a little too close to me as they try to pass by, she thought nonchalantly. When she noticed that her partner had stopped looking at her and was looking at the person behind her, though, she stopped all of her movement and followed her partner's gaze.

Shigure stood silently in front of them. His quick traversing of the dance floor hadn't quite caught up with him and he was fairly certain that he was imagining her looking at him with that confused face from across the room. That is, until she spoke.

"Can I… help you with something?" she asked gingerly.

"Ahh, I…" Shigure stammered slightly with his reply before gently resting his hand on her hip and trying to pull her closer with as little force as possible. "I was wondering if you'd care to dance."

"_Cuz I love the way you move  
When I'm inside of you  
When I'm inside of you…"_

Her eyes widened in shock as the truth of the matter finally came to light. "I'm… kind of dancing with someone else at the moment," she said after a moment of thought. "Maybe in a—"

"It's all right," her partner said. "I need to get home soon anyway." He gave her a wry smile and pushed her toward Shigure, having realized just why the tall stranger was acting so… strange.

She blushed slightly as she took Shigure's extended hand, being unfamiliar with such a gesture in a place like this. "I guess I'm a little more free than I thought…" she added after a moment of awkward silence.

"Perfect," Shigure said with a smile.

"_Just ask and I will do  
Anything you want me to"_

They danced in an obviously awkward silence for several minutes, in which Shigure did everything he could to pull her close and she did everything she could to pull away from him. Finally, his frustration got the better of him and he pulled her right up against him with some force. She gasped in surprise and looked up at him questioningly, though he noted that there was a hint of a smirk behind her questioning eyes.

"If you're going to be so forceful with me," she said with a hint of humor, "you could at least tell me your name."

"Shigure," he answered without hesitation. "Might I ask your name?"

"Serina," she replied with a bit of a smile.

"_There is no limit  
To how far I will go…"_

As the silence changed from awkward to enjoyable, he noticed how loose and fluid her body movements became. He might have thought he was dancing with a flame made flesh from how smoothly she moved. He kept his arms firmly on her, yet she still managed to slip from his grasp and dance around him, always with a smirk on her face.

If that's how she's going to play it, he thought, then it was time for him to pull out the big guns as well.

During her next absence from his arms, he turned on his heel in a flash and grabbed her slender arm. Her whole body tensed for a moment in shock and he took advantage of this to spin her back into his arms. And there they stayed for a moment: pressed against each other, hearts racing, and adrenaline racing through them. Slowly, her eyes moved from his chest up to his face and she noticed how, even in the dim lighting of the club, she had never seen a man quite as handsome as this one in her entire life.

"_And I'm sure I can't pretend  
To be a gentleman"_

Her heart beat faster and her cheeks flushed when she noticed his gaze was as scrutinizing as her own. Shigure smiled at this and pulled her a bit closer, shifting his arms so that his elbows rested at her sides and his hands gently held her shoulder blades. Her stance shifted slightly to compensate and her hands found their way to his shoulders, where she rested them gently.

This was his chance to go for it, of that he was sure. He leaned his face closer to hers and closed his eyes in anticipation of the kiss he assumed was coming, but found himself instead leaning more and more forward. His eyes flew open and he found she was bending over backwards to get away from the kiss.

"_But before I begin  
I just gotta know  
Just gotta know…"_

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked her in a tone just loud enough for her to hear.

She frowned and tried to push him back up, her frustration becoming quite obvious when he refused to move. "You're being rude," she said tartly. "Just because we're dancing doesn't mean I'm going home with you."

"_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?"_

"A kiss doesn't mean I'll ask you to come home with me," he said with a frown.

"You're acting like you own me or something," she retorted. She began to push even harder against his shoulders, but again found it useless. With a sigh, she let her full weight fall onto his hands. Shigure struggled to keep her upright with the sudden change and she took advantage of this to slip out from his arms and then back around him. He turned quickly and tried to grab her again, but she was ready for it this time. She smirked as she eluded the first grab for her and the following ones as well.

"_Cuz I love the way you move  
When I'm inside of you  
When I'm inside of you…"_

It didn't take long for a small opening in the floor to form around the pair. Despite his continued attempts to grab hold of her, Serina managed to dance just out of his reach. Shigure could hear the small crowd around them laughing at the display and his patience quickly began wearing thin. He made one last grab at Serina, making a long sweep of his arm around himself in a last ditch effort to get a hold of her. This, too, she managed to dodge.

"You'll never catch me," she said with a silvery laugh. The crowd began to cheer for her as she continued dancing around Shigure, who was quite obviously not amused. After watching her dance around for another minute he pushed his way between two of the onlookers and headed straight for the bar.

"_For now I'll play the game  
And I'm waiting for your move"_

Serina waited a good five minutes before she followed Shigure's path to the bar. When she found him, there were four empty glasses in front of him and a fifth in his hand that was well on its way to empty. She frowned at the sight.

"Did I really upset you that much?" she asked as she stepped between his bar stool and the next and leaned against the bar to face him.

"Obviously," he replied before quickly finishing off his fifth drink. He threw some money on the counter and stood up quickly, hoping that if he made a run for it now that he'd make it home before the alcohol actually hit him.

"Wait," she said as she rested her hand on his arm gently. "I'm sorry."

"_But I've got to say  
That I never lose…"_

"There's no need to apologize," he replied, shrugging her hand off of his arm. "I'm sorry for bothering you." He nodded to her politely and quickly made his way out the door. Serina stood still, dumbstruck, for a moment, before running after him with a huff. There was no logical reason for her to be running after him, she realized, but her feet seemed to not care. He wasn't too far ahead of her when she exited the club.

"Shigure… wait!" she called after him. He seemed to not notice as he disappeared down a nearby alley. With a soft curse, she ran after him.

And ran face first into him not five feet into the alley.

"_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?"_

"H-hello there," she said softly, her cheeks flushing to a lovely shade of red. Shigure chuckled and gently brushed a stray hair from her face. She blushed even more then stammered, "I-I didn't quite expect you to stop, all things considered…"

"I just needed some fresh air," he replied softly, "and to get away from all the prying eyes."

"Sorry about that," she said as her gaze slowly found its way to the ground. "I shouldn't have done that to you."

"It's quite all right. I was hoping for the chance to talk to you alone anyway." His voice gave away the smirk he hid behind a smile and she quickly looked up at him with a skeptical look.

"_What do I have to do  
To get inside of you?  
To get inside of you?"_

"And why, exactly, is that?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

He slowly let his smirk overtake his smile. "For this." He quickly closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers. She fought back only for a moment before giving into the kiss and, then, into him. These things don't happen, she told herself. He wasn't a prince charming and she wasn't falling for him after just meeting him.

But if that was true, then she would have fought back, right?

"_Cuz I love the way you move  
When I'm inside of you  
When I'm inside of you…"_

It didn't take long before Shigure had her pressed against the alley wall, her lips pried open with his tongue, and her entire body under his control. It was far too easy, he thought. No woman would ever give in this easily who wasn't here looking for a good time, which Serina obviously was not. Still, if that was true, just why was she so accepting of his actions?

"_When I'm inside of you  
When I'm inside of you…"_

Neither of them noticed when their wandering hands began to undress each other in the darkness. The cool rush of night air against their skin, and the cold brick wall against Serina's back, were nothing compared to the heat between the two of them. He left her short skirt and bra on and she didn't reach for the fly of his pants, but even those small gestures weren't enough to stop the moment.

No direct light fell on them, just some stray light from a street lamp placed conveniently around the corner of the building behind them. Not that it mattered – neither was coherent enough to really know what was going on. It wasn't until Shigure had found his way inside of her that the actions finally caught up with them.

"_When I'm inside of you  
You…"_

Serina's eyes flew open wide as she looked up at him, an obvious fear rimming them. "We shouldn't be doing this," she whispered, hoping no one was close enough to hear them. "If we get caught like this…"

"There's no need to worry about that," Shigure whispered, his lips gently brushing across her neck. "I could easily get out of any trouble that comes our way."

"That's not the point," she managed between soft moans.

He immediately stopped and pulled his face back just far enough to look her in the eye. "And what is?"

"_You…  
You…  
You…"_

"I… don't do… _this_…" she said slowly, gesturing to the two of them. "I'm used to knowing someone a bit more… _intimately_ before sex gets involved."

"There will be plenty of time for that later," he stated matter-of-factly. He was silent for a moment before adding, "If you want there to be."

The two seconds it took for her to answer seemed like an eternity to him. His heart pounded in his chest and he was certain she could hear it, seeing as he couldn't hear much else. And then, she smiled.

"I'd like that," she said in a soft, sweet voice. He smiled in return and kissed her deeply, eliciting another soft moan from her as he pushed himself deeper into her. She held the kiss for a moment before breaking it and whispering, "But for now, let's finish what we started, yes?"

"Gladly," he replied with a smirk.

"_When I'm inside of you…"_

Shigure would probably have called that night a moment of 'lust at first sight' in homage to the old adage that everyone in his family applied to their relationship. That is, until he found himself standing at the altar waiting for her barely a year later. Okay, he thought to himself, maybe such a thing _does_ exist, but only on very rare occasions.


End file.
